Viking Hearts
by AnonymousWriterSaysHi
Summary: SuNor-Cute, fluffy smutty one-shot. No plot, really cute. Reviews welcome! This is a big guilty pleasure pairing of mine!


Lukas was standing over the sink in his kitchen, washing dishes. His boyfriend of three years had been gone for a month with business, and he had very well grown accustomed to the solitude. They would speak on the phone every night for at least an hour, although his boyfriend wasn't the best conversationalist. He heard a faint noise, as if a door was opening, but he thought nothing of it. Luke figured it was just one of their cats or their dog moving around the home. That is, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lips pressed to his pulse point.

"Don't do that Berwald! You scared the hell out of me." The smaller blonde turned and pushed away his gentle giant of a lover, and two large hands were placed on his body, one against his cheek and the other in his hand. "M'ssed ya." Luke blushed; he wasn't the most affectionate, touchy-feely kind of guy. However, Berwald was very bold with his affections, perhaps a little too much. He's just awkward, and Lukas doesn't mind, "You know I missed you too Berwald. You should have told me you were home or on your way or whatever, instead of scaring the shit out of me." A gentle kiss was placed against Luke's forehead, and Berwald pulled the smaller man close-Berwald had at least six inches on his boyfriend, he was a rather giant man. The sound of the taller man's heartbeat soothed the man into a calm trance; Berwald had always had that effect on his lover.

Soon enough the Norwegian was released –Berwald walked away- and he turned back to the dishes, smiling as soft music began to flow through the household. 'That man…to think there was a time where we thought love was just an obstacle. Ah, the Viking days…' Lukas thought, his mind drifting to a darker, more chivalrous and violent, sometimes outright frightening era; much bloodshed and fighting, fearing for your life and denying any emotions that stood in the way of survival, such as love. Now, now he lives in a more peaceful world, perhaps even a place where he would not mind raising a family. But, not now, for now he would just live a calm life with his beloved Swedish lover, and one day look into these things more. Besides, he has a country to tend to! Children born or raised from countries…don't always turn out well. Usually they are sickly and don't live to be a nation, and Lukas couldn't live with that.

A deep, accent-thick voice suddenly overshadowed the piano melody Luke was enjoying, "Wh't 're ya th'nkin' ab't?" The small man turned, face level to chest of his lover-the man is TALL, "Oh, just…reminiscing. How was your business trip to Stockholm? Anything exciting?" A calloused hand found its way onto his back, pulling him close, and suddenly 'Norway' had a feeling that the dishes would soon be forgotten, as would any bad memories. Those touches meant more were to come, "Oh, n't r'lly. J'st m'ssed ya a l't. K'pt g'ttin' d'str'cted 'nd p'ssin' ma b'sses off." A chuckle spilled from the Norwegian's lips; two can play at this game, "I missed you as well. You had so many…purposes around here. I was missing something rather…necessary." The sensuality, although many wouldn't hear it due to his average monotone voice, oozed from his statements, and the Swedish man practically shuddered, "Ah, I see. D'd ya…h've to s'lve ya pr'blems on ya own?" The Norwegian showed a rather obvious emotional tick, his straight face curled into a smirk, and he leant in closer to the man, their breaths mingling as he tilted his head up, "Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Then, the snap came. Pupils dialated behind glassed panes and that bass voice dripped with lust, "Bedroom?"

* * *

Now the two men occupied the Master Room, one shirt –Lukas's- was discarded onto the floor along with his hat and metal barrette, the Swedish man's shirt was unbuttoned and left on his shoulders. A small noise passed through the exposed man's lips as that same hand that once caressed his own now twisted and softly played with the buds on his chest. The feelings were sensational, and Luka made sure to inform him of that, "B-Berwald, please…enough of the teasing, y-you drive me mad." The large man chuckled and nodded, "V'ry w'll," before removing his shirt and both of their pants, tossing them behind him. The cool air made the submissive shiver and arch his back, right into the front of his lover. This resulted in two moans, one from each man. Soon enough, Berwald's mouth replaced the rough hands, and the usually collected Norwegian man couldn't help but groan and grind himself into the man above him.

"Please for the love of god Berwald…I need you right now." Luka's hand gingerly rubbed old scars that were scattered across his elder lover's chest, from past wars and battles, some even from both of the pair's hands. Yes, some are self-inflicted, and some are from the man currently warming his bed. But, the past is the past and these two men are surely more focused on what's occurring right now. The pleasure, the love, the /need/ for each other. "'M 'll y'rs, L've." Lukas took this as his prime initiative and flipped the hovering man onto his back, removing the final piece of clothing and gazing down at the golden happy trail which slowly led to the well-endowed, true 'King of Scandinavia.' "Every time Berwald." Luke's hand gazed the twitching arousal of his lover, earning a slight arch of the back and a soft groan, "L'kas, I l've…" A digit was placed to the large man's mouth, "Shh, I know. And as do I. Now, enough words. I'm sure our mouths can serve a better purpose."

* * *

"Holy mother of god Luke." Berwald moaned hotly, said man's mouth currently lapping at the tip of his need. He had teetered at the edge three times already, but his lover had backed off once he knew. The teasing was horrid, and now Berwald would see to it that it ended, "Enough!" Hearing the demand in his voice, Lukas moved away and stared up confused, that is, until he saw Berwald make a come hither motion to the head of the bed as he grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Luke was more than ready for the gift he'd receive, although with his partner's size, it took a bit of adjustment every time-Totally worth it. He head a lid snap open and then felt prodding at his most sacred of areas, but instead of fending off the invasion, he welcomed it with open leg-I mean arms. "Ready Berwald, do it."

The first digit was pressed inside and magic was worked by Lukas's _bête dans la chambre _(Beast in the bedroom in French), making the small man see stars behind his closed eyes. Two more were pressed, then, how unexpected, another. "G'nna see h'w m'ch ya b'dy c'n t'ke." A FIFTH was pressed in, making Luke wince and scrunch his face together, "Berwald! Knock it off and make love to me!" Then, a gentle press was on his back as the larger man leaned over him, "M' wh'le f'st is in." Luke nearly fainted right there, his whole…not possible. His muscles flexed and he could feel it…HOW? "Take it out that's just odd!" The hand, fortunate enough for Lukas, was removed at the order and something else-possibly equal in girth if you go into detail- was pressed inside, making the submissive's muscles shake with anticipation. Further and further he pressed until finally fully sheathed, and then he patiently and kindly waited until his lover adjusted to the size and fulfillment.

"I'm ready Berwald. Make love to me." A shallow thrust was delivered, and slowly as the muscles relaxed and flexed around the intrusion, more followed until the room smelt of sweat and arousal, the men were producing their own melody among the bed. "Berwald, so wonderful. The best I've ever had, I love you…" The dominant male moved faster at the words, powered and edged on by the encouraging endearments of his Beloved. "I l've you too, L'ka. N'ver l'ved any'ne else l'ke th's." It was powerful, hearing these things from such a quiet and intimidating nation, one that none really understood. It shook Luka's world to hear such things, knowing they might be true. "Got me close Ber, just a little more…"

By now the bed was creaking and shaking, but the idea that the bed might give out beneath them –again- didn't by any means come between them. The world could fall in around them at this moment and they probably wouldn't even notice. And then they fell, "BERWALD! I Lo-ve Y-OU AH~!" White heat spilt between the two men, and then soon followed, "Ngh, Luka Ja! Ja!" Warmth filled the Norwegian and he couldn't help but shudder at the indescribably wonderful feeling of it all. His partner collapsed on the bed beside him and pulled him very close, enjoying these moments after love-making. The silence, well, except for panting and wildly beating hearts, was soothing, almost putting the Norwegian one to sleep. Almost.

However, he couldn't as he could sense something was wrong with his partner, "Berwald…" The larger man beneath him shifted so he could look down the disheveled angel resting on his chest, "Ja?" Lukas stared up, smiling softly as his hand went to rest on his soul mate's cheek, "Jeg aslker dig." The elder smiled and nodded, "And I love you, now rest." Both the men held each other close, dozing into a sleep to which they'll wake tomorrow and smile at this all again.

~_Viking hearts beating on,  
Beating for their lovers  
Viking boys loving on  
Loving like no other~_


End file.
